Dark World
The original name of the planet was Thudorus but was renamed to Dark World as Dark Majin had trouble pronouncing 'Thudorus'. There is two energy waves constantly emitting from the planet, this happened from Dark Majin deciding that he should dig a hole to Russia, with highly expensive beam drills. The asteroid field that makes the rings of the planet were originally three moons. The hostile environment down on the planet is terrifying as well as the climate, it takes 2 Earth days for a day to pass on the planet and it changes season every month, resulting in a varied and hostile climate able to kill the most adapted of beasts, those who are unprepared have trouble in the environment. There is also a crater on the planet, inside the crater the gravity is higher than that of the rest of the planet and the season changes every 14 days instead of every month, this area is often used for training. There is a single building on the planet, made of Majin Goo, it molds itself to the environment, leaving it as a great resort. RP Area - Majin Resort Training Grounds (100x) - The Katai Crater * Training Slot 1 * Training Slot 2 * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 RP Area: There is a crater on the planet, inside the crater the gravity is higher than that of the rest of the planet and the season changes every 14 days instead of every month, this area is often used for training. Standard Battle Ground - Asteroid Field * Battle Slot 1 * Battle Slot 2 RP Area: Dark Majin decided whenever a fight happens, it should happen in space, unintentionally making a scenario that changes fighting to adapt to the new environment, having to dodge asteroids, using them as weapons and having to careful how you attack due to Zero G. Dark Majin vs Ratatosk Pure Dark Majin * Level: 28 * Health: 134,000 / 134,000 * Speed: 176 * Damage: 142 * Fatigue: 304 / 500 * Power Level: 143,327,232,000 * Regen: 50% Ratatosk * Level: 13 * Health: 1/48,500 * Speed: 181.5 * Damage: 187 * Fatigue: 249/ 500 * Power Level: 5,332,736,000 * Absorbs Physical FIGHT! First one to 1 HP loses! * Ratatosk laughs and says, "So we meet again Dark Majin..." and then shoots of 10 ki blasts(8 hit) and then rushes in throwing 10 kicks to Dark Majin(9 hit). (25,830 damage) * Dark Majin goes base, then super and then pure. He then attacks with 17 punches(4 hit).(5,840 damage) * Ratatosk smirks and says to Dark Majin, "So we're going forms, are we?" Ratatosk then goes Trainee, Commander, Lord, and finally Overlord. Ratatosk grins and then rams into Dark Majin (counting as a punch), fires a series of 5 Ki Blasts(3 hit), sends out a solar flare(hit) and finally, activates a Barrier.(8,415 damage) * Dark Majin then rushes again, attacking with 10 kicks(2 hit) and 9 punches(3 hit) and then holds his foot in front of Ratatosk, then it suddenly extends and kicks Ratatosk away(hit)(8,760 damage) *Ratatosk charges Dark Majin down and throws 3 Evil Spears(2 hit 9350) at him, then shoots off 6 Infinity Bullets,(5 23,375) and then rushes in and does close combat attacks 9 times,(5 hit 9850) jumps back, and sends out 2 Evil Flames.(both miss) (Total damage 42,075) * Dark Majin activates Rage Second and then kicks Ratatosk 5 times(4 hit) before punching him through an asteroid(hit).(9,125 damage) * Ratatosk, after being flung through the asteroid, flies towards Dark Majin and shoots 4 Ki Blasts at him(2 hit). Ratatosk then rushes up to him, and kicks him 10 times(4 hit) and then punches him 4 times(3 hit). Ratatosk quickly travels behind Dark Majin and says lowly, "I won't lose so easily..." and then shoots off a Ki blast from each hand at close range into Dark Majin's back, which he manages to dodge(both miss).(18,700 damage) * Dark Majin attacks with 20 punches(12 hit).(21,900 damage. 4 speed, 8 fatigue drained) * Ratatosk, realizing he's close to defeat, decides he is going to have to give it everything. He stands up, stumbling a bit and launches himself towards Dark Majin and throws 5 Evil Spears at him(3 hit), 5 Infinity Bullets(only 5 tier 3 attacks per turn), 5 Evil Flames(only 5 tier 3 attacks per turn), 4 Ki Blasts(all miss), and then finally a Demonic Death Wave(miss).(14,025 damage) * Dark Main then goes Kaio-ken 100x and then uses absorb...which Ratatosk avoids XD. * Ratatosk charges at Dark Majin and starts kicking him 9 times(5 hit), punches him 9 times(4 hits), and then sends out a solar flare(miss) and puts up a barrier.(16,830 damage) * Dark Majin attacks with 20 punches again(7 hit).(11,000 damage) * Ratatosk charges at Dark Majin and uses Stone Spit(hit) and then uses a Demonic Death Wave(hit), and then follows it by a series of punches and kicks(18)(11 hit).(29,920 damage) * Dark Majin fires two planet bursts(both hit). Ratatosk is left unconcious.(14,200 damage)